Suiko
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: Alternative Universe. It's based on a certain movie about a certain ship that sank and all that jazz. Hopefully it won't be as bad as it looks for you all.
1. 1968

So I did it. Showing everyone just how unoriginal I am, I wrote an AU based on Titanic. Yeah. That god-awful movie. (Well it was all right, but Leonardo DiCraprio ruined it for me.). It's a part-parody/part-serious story with stuff based on the Titanic miniseries that no one knows about. So there's some humor...

Anyway, although the Jack and Rose scenes are similar, none of the characters playing the roles will be like Jack and Rose. You get what I'm talking about? I mean personality-wise. All the characters in this will be very much in character just like on the show. I hope.

Although the main couple's a het couple, there is also a yaoi couple here. I'm not telling you who. At all.

Lastly, YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Toei/FUNimation

* * *

Deep, navy blue.

Cold

That was all she could see and feel. In fact, she was engulfed in it. She looked up above her. It was brighter up there. She struggled to swim up to the surface, away from the frozen blue. Just then, something the shape of a circle was falling down. She was able to catch it. It was a record player. And it looked familiar too. But that was the least of her worries. Something huge slammed into the navy blue. Bubbles and debris kept her from seeing what it was. Finally she could see the letters.

Suiko. Wasn't she on the ship just a minute ago?

Suddenly she began to fall deeper into the sea. The ship was pulling her down. She tried to swim upward, but the pressure was too great. She gasped, only to fill her lungs in the water, as she fell deep into the sea, with the ship...

"GYAAA!!" A blue-haired young woman shouted and sprung out of her futon. She looked around the room she was in. The room was empty. Was everyone else up?

"Botan?" A quiet voice called out. Botan looked up and saw a smaller blue-haired girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yukina," Botan grinned. "But you know...I had this weird dream..."

Yukina sat next to her and asked, "What was it about?"

Botan looked up. "I'm not sure...but it was creepy...not groovy at all."

"Well, hurry up," Came a voice. The two looked up and saw an older, brown-haired woman named Shizuru Kuwabara. "That Suiko ship leaves in two and a half hours."

Botan suddenly screamed. "Oh no!! I don't wanna miss it!" She picked up the futon and shoved it in the closet. The other two looked at her strangely as she ran to the bathroom.

Yukina looked up at Shizuru. "I came to wake up the guys, but Kazuma and Yusuke weren't there. And Hiei does not know where they are."

Shizuru muttered. "Gee. I wonder why. Kurama and his family are all waiting for us, though. They're already at the dock."

"Yusuke!!" Yet another woman shouted. Her name was Atsuko Urameshi. She looked up at the other two and asked. "Do you know where the hell we went now?!"

"Nope."

"Because he's still grounded."

* * *

Soon, everybody went on a bus toward the dock. Botan started singing happy songs about the sea or being lucky. Atsuko had won a trip to Hawaii on the large cruise ship and could bring as many as six people with her. Very generous and unreal yes. Kurama and his family—his mother Shiori, stepfather Hatanaka, and his stepbrother Shuichi—decided to take a family vacation for couple's one year anniversary. 

Yukina looked at her brother. "Hiei? Are you glad to be coming to the trip?"

Hiei was going to reply but Botan but in. "Stop being a downer! I bet there'll be lots of stuff to do on the Suiko. Like...um..." She flipped trough the brochure. "Ah yes! Free movies! American movies! That "Bonnie and Clyde" movie is definitely showing."

"Already seen it with Yusuke," Hiei replied. "Wasn't violent enough."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Oh! Well how about dancing! There's a groovy band called The Clowns and they play songs by Jimi Hendrix, the Mamas and the Papas..."

Shizuru smirked, "Oh I'm sure somebody will be selling some Alice B. Toklas brownies."

Yukina, Atsuko, and Botan looked at her strangely.

Then Botan asked, "Why do they call them 'Alice B. Toklas' brownies?"

Yukina suddenly looked out at the window. Her eyes widened. "Is that the Suiko?"

* * *

It was a huge ship, obviously. One of the hugest ships ever since the Lusitania, but certainly not as big. It was slightly larger than the original RMS Queen Mary. It was white. All white. People everywhere came to see the wonder or to take part in her maiden voyage. It was March 1968, and Japan decided to compete with the other industrialized nations in building an ocean liner or cruise ship, even though they were no longer as popular, thanks to airliners. It was going to Hawaii, and then San Francisco. People (wealthy that is) from all over Asia took part in it. Then there were the people that won second class tickets to take part in the trip at least to Hawaii (like Atsuko and her group, as well as Kurama's family). 

A limousine stopped by. The chauffer came out of the car and opened the passenger doors.

And out came a young, brown-haired girl. No more than sixteen. She was amazed at the sheer size of the Suiko. She turned to an older woman and a man. "Mother! Do you see that!"

The woman looked at it...and was somewhat disappointed. "Why Keiko, it's just as big as the Queen Mary," was her reply, which disappointed Keiko in return. Couldn't her mom stop spoling everything?

The man chuckled, "Well, your daughter is right. It certainly IS amazing."

* * *

_So ends chapter one of this god-awful fanfic. Yeah, Keiko's mom and stepfather are my own characters here (her awesome parents from the show do not exist. At all). Even though I am a dubbie and would normally use "Kayko" and "Kokoda," I decided to go with the original names, since Kurama's going to be...Kurama anyway. Yeah I'm going to go and look for more '60s references._

_Oh, someone please tell me the name of someone who helps you take stuff to your cabins. And I need a name for someone you give the tickets to in order to go in._

_Thanks!_


	2. Go Mifune

Oh noes. MORE?! Yeah, everybody. More. Find out all about my two favorite spirit detectives. And a surprise.

Am I the only one who thinks WYSIWYG editing is completely fucked up? All it does is make my fanfics look bad...

Anyway, I only own Aiko and Meiji, Susanna Wong, The Captain, Ryuunosuke Hayashi, Kenshin Mouri and the Suiko. Everyone else Togashi/Toei/FUNimation.

Oh, and more '60s references. Gawd I'm awesome.

* * *

At a bar, not too far from the dock, psychedelic music filled the place. Two young men were at the table gambling with an older man. With dice. The shorter, black haired young man wasn't very successful—he ended up losing 75 yen. 

The tall young red-haired man wanted to stop. He looked at the clock. "Urameshi? We really need to get out of here!"

Urameshi—or Yusuke—scoffed. "Okay! Just one more round."

"I swear to god, I'll kill you if we miss the ship."

The older man quirked an eyebrow. "The Suiko, you mean?"

Yusuke glared at Kazuma Kuwabara. "You and your big mouth."

"Well, then," The older man smirked. "The final bet...THE TICKETS!"

"HUH?!" The boys exclaimed.

"Well, are you in?"

Yusuke didn't even hesitate. "Hell yeah, I'm in!" Kuwabara panicked.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!!" Normally Kuwabara didn't curse all that much, but this was going WAY too far—especially since Yusuke hadn't won one round. The chances of them keeping these tickets was slim. Oh so slim.

"Maybe," was his reply. Yusuke stood up and held his dice in his hands. He took a deep breath and began shaking his fist before dropping the dice on the table. The three looked down at the spinning dice. One dice landed with a full six.

Now for the other one. It kept spinning and spinning until...

It landed with a one.

Jaws dropped to the ground. The older man laughed. The boys were practically in tears.

"Well cough up the tickets boys..."

Yusuke then looked up sadly. And then his eyes widened. "Hey! It's Katsuji Mori—the voice actor who will do Go Mifune!!"

The older man turned around. "Where?!"

And then Yusuke picked a chair up and hit the man, grabbed the alarmed Kuwabara, and ran for it!

"Oh my god!!" Kuwabara shouted. "That man's gonna kill us for sure!"

"Just shut up and run!" They just passed an alley when Kuwabara heard punching and grunts of pain.

He stopped. Yusuke stopped as well. "What the hell are you standing around for?! Let's go!"

But Kuwabara wasn't gonna let those bastards beat up the long-haired man. He shouted, "Hey! You leave him alone!!"

The attackers were smart. They ran for it like hell, which surprised Kuwabara. He then ran toward the man. Yusuke reluctantly followed. Kuwabara knelt by the man. "Hey, you hurt?"

"What does it look like, captain obvious?" The man snapped. "No seriously, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Kuwabara! He said he can walk. Look! He's standing."

"You should listen to your friend," The man chuckled weakly has he stumbled on to his feet.

While Kuwabara helped the man up anyway, Yusuke looked at his watch. "Gaaahh! Holy shit! It's gonna leave in five minutes!"

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed before seeing Yusuke run off. "URAMESHI!! Wait for me!" He was gonna run off, but then he turned to the beaten man. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Kuwabara grinned. "No problem. The name's Kazuma Kuwabara!" And at that, he ran to catch up with Yusuke...

* * *

"And here is your cabin," A cabin boy led Meiji, Aiko Yukimura and her daughter Keiko to their deluxe suite. 

Aiko looked around the cabin for a moment before speaking, "This'll do."

"Yep," was Meiji's reply.

Then Aiko shouted, "Oh! Watch the picture frame! You have no idea how much I paid for that that Piet Mondrian painting." She snatches it away from the porter, helping them carry their bags.

Keiko simply opened up the window and glanced outside. She took off her beret and her coat. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh sea air. For a moment, she actually felt at peace...

"Keiko?" It was her mother.

"Coming!"

* * *

Atsuko's group and Kurama's family were soon on board. Everyone (save Hiei) stared in awe at the interior. A porter carried their bags and walked to their rooms. 

"But my son's not here, yet," Atsuko replied. Shiori smiled.

"I'm sure the boys will show up."

"They better." She took a sip of her small whiskey. "Now where can we go? I wanna waved goodbye to the suckers."

A steward showed them the way.

* * *

While Hatanaka stayed in the family's cabin, everyone else stood outside at the deck with the rest of the passengers. 

"I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world," Botan smiled.

"Nope," Shizuru began, "American actress Sharon Tate is."

"..."

Yukina looked at the people below, until her eyes widened. She could see Yusuke and Kuwabara! "Oh! I see them!"

Botan looked at Yukina. "Who? Asshole and Carrot Top?"

"Um…"

Kurama looked down. "Yes, I see them as well."

Atsuko was busy waving goodbye to the suckers who couldn't go.

* * *

The two young men panicked. The aft was about to detach. "Oh no!!" Kuwabara shouted. A Sixth Officer was about to go in when Yusuke screamed. 

"HEY! DUMBASS! WAIT FOR US!"

The Sixth Officer looked back and turned around, startled. When the guys walked up the aft, panting like no one's business, he commented, "Well, aren't you lucky."

Yusuke snatched Kuwabara's ticket and handed his and his own to the steward. "Just let us in, fuckface."

"Whatever."

Kuwabara grinned and ran in; Yusuke reluctantly followed.

* * *

The ship's whistle pierced the air as the anchor rose from the sea. Suiko was leaving. The passengers began to wave goodbye to everyone at the dock. 

"Goodbye everyone!" Botan shouted and waved.

"Sayonara suckers!" Atsuko shouted. Shiori laughed nervously at her behavior.

Kurama glanced at Hiei, who wasn't waving at all. Hiei glared at him. "What? There's no one I care to wave at."

Kurama sighed. "That isn't the point." Hiei just walked away.

Shuichi glanced at Hiei and then at his stepbrother. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes," Kurama answered. Then he smiled. "Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone. Except maybe Kuwabara."

* * *

Yusuke had to hear it from Atsuko (and Kuwabara got the wind knocked off him by Shizuru) for almost missing the Suiko. Pissed off, he stormed out and walked to the bow. Kuwabara followed. 

Yusuke looked at him. "Beating the shit out of me for getting you in trouble ain't gonna cut it."

Kuwabara growled, bruises and all. "Like I care! I'm not gonna let this ruin my trip!"

"Whatever."

Up on the wing, there was Captain Watanabe, marveling at what would be his last voyage before he would retire. A Fifth Officer gave him a cup of tea. He smiles at the man. "Invincible, isn't she?" The Fifth Officer nodded.

Back at the bow, Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced down at the water. They couldn't help but marvel at the height and the speed. Yusuke smirked, "Feeling sea sick yet?"

Kuwabara smirked back. "Nope, but I know a certain someone that is.."

_(Bathroom Stall)_

_Hiei: retching_

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Oh man! Who the hell convinced him to come on this trip!"

"Oh come on! The only person who can convince that shrimp to do anything is Yukina!"

Yusuke glanced at him. "You taking her out tonight? I know you're planning to take her out to dance, or put her up here to have her pretend she's flying like in a movie that'll come out twenty-nine years later."

Kuwabara glanced nervously. "Well I..." He began to laugh sheepishly.

Yusuke began standing up on the rails. "Oh man! I'm really gonna do it."

Kuwabara glanced at him, shocked. "Don't even..."

"Yep."

"Come on! It's too cheesy and cliché in parodies like this!"

"Watch me." And then he held his arms out, looked up and closed his eyes. And then he screams, "I'M THE KING OF TH—"

_(SPLAT!!)_

_(Record Needle Scratch!)_

Kuwabara gaped in horror and disgust. People around them looked at Yusuke who simply stood there, shocked and pissed at what just happened.

"Yusuke?" The two turned around. It was a shocked Kurama.

Yusuke wiped his forehead off. He simply climbed down, glanced for a second at the flying seagull above him, and muttered in a low voice, "I'm...just gonna...go wash my...face off."

"Um...all...right..." Kurama watched as Yusuke slowly walked away. Kurama then turned over to Kuwabara. "So how is the trip so far for you, Kuwabara? I know Hiei isn't doing so well."

Kuwabara however became very tensed. He was practically shaking. His hands almost seemed to be covering up something. "I...um...gotta go..." And at that he ran out of Kurama's sight, leaving Kurama confused.

* * *

_Night..._

Suiko stopped at Hong Kong to pick up a very well known and wealthy socialite. The name was Susanna Wong. Daughter of a poor Chinese immigrant who had worked on the railroads in the United States, she became an actress and was as famous as stars like Elizabeth Taylor or British actress Julie Christie, very rare for someone who was an Asian American (except for Bruce Lee that is...). After they had divorced, she went to travel around Japan and Hong Kong. Now she planned to return home.

She saw Captain Watanabe and squealed. "Captain! It is nice to see you!" She gave him a huge hug, startling him. "This is your last voyage?"

"I'm afraid so," He laughed heartily.

She was a heavy set, but still beautiful woman, wearing all kinds of diamonds and whatnot. She was Hollywood beauty. Age hadn't corrupted her likeness yet.

Even though Keiko had only seen her for a moment, she already admired her. She was radiant with energy and humor, joking with everyone and becoming so familiar. Aiko silently whispered to an acquaintance that Susanna was way too informal here. Keiko heard this.

Why couldn't the others be as energetic, humorous and considering as Suzanna Wong?

* * *

_Next Day..._

Meiji, Aiko, Keiko, and Susanna were having lunch with Suiko's builder Kenshin Mouri and the manager Ryuunosuke Hayashi at the luxurious restaurant. Keiko quietly ate as Hayashi boasted about the Suiko.

"She's the largest ship we've ever built since World War Two," He smiled. "Thanks to Mr. Mouri."

Mouri, more modest, added, "Um...it was his idea."

Susanna glanced at Keiko. "Young lady, what's your name again?"

Keiko beamed. She opened her mouth to speak, but...

"Her name is Keiko," her mother answered for her, which angered Keiko.

"That's cute," Susanna smiled. "And you're sixteen?! Now why the hell aren't you outside with the other kids? You're obviously damn bored with us talking about ships and caviar..."

Everyone but Aiko laughed.

"You need to have some fun! I mean, have you ever heard surfing?"

Keiko nodded excitedly. Although she was afraid of that, she always wanted to watch people surf.

"She is on her way to San Francisco," Aiko spoke, holding her daughter's hand. "She is to be married to the manager of a prestigious car company. Yamamoto. That's his name. We really don't need any childish influence on her."

"Not a bad-looking man either," Meiji added. Keiko, humiliated that they were talking about her future to everyone, unconsciously picked up a glass of wine and took a sip.

"Keiko," Aiko stared at her sternly. "You know you're too young."

Meiji snatched the wine from the surprised Keiko. "She knows."

Susanne observed the "intimacy" between the three. "I smell irony," she simply said.

Keiko couldn't take this crap anymore. "May I be excused?" She stood up and walked out before anyone could respond.

Susanna spoke. "Who came up with the name Suiko?" She smirked at Hayashi. "I bet it was you."

"Yes," Hayashi replied. "It means, 'water tiger.' "

"Oooh! I can definitely see why."

* * *

Down at the poop deck, psychedelic music is heard with some young people chattering. Kuwabara had a sketchbook open and glanced at the world he would capture, and sketching it down on paper. Kurama and Shuichi looked out into the Pacific, mesmerized by the beauty. Yusuke and Hiei sat far away, smoking (Yusuke was, anyway). Lastly, Botan started dancing to the music and Yukina delightfully watched. 

Yusuke, snickering at the way Botan was dancing, called out to her, "YOU SUCK!"

Botan stopped right on her tracks. "Excuse me?!"

Hiei snorted. 'I honestly can't think of any worst dance in history." Hiei placed a hand on his abdomen.

"I can," Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara was becoming frustrated at Botan and Yusuke shouting at each other. "Will you two shut the hell up?! I'm trying to draw here!"

"Who the fuck cares?!"

At the B deck promenade, Keiko watched them, shocked at the freedom they had to run around, dance, curse. Ever since she hit adolescence, she was restricted from playing with people her age. How lonely she became...

She couldn't help but giggle at them. She didn't realize Meiji was right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder...

Shuichi just happened to look up and saw the a man and a girl, maybe a two three years older than he was. The girl became angry and stormed back inside.

"Shuichi!" Kuwabara yelled out. "Grab my book, will ya?!" Yusuke was now running around with Kuwabara's sketchbook, with Kuwabara right on his tail.

Suddenly...

BOING!

Yusuke had reamed into the wall. The sketchbook flew from his hand. It was sliding right through from Yusuke to just about off the ship. Just in the nick of time, Kurama's foot stopped it, save it from the Pacific Ocean. He smiled. "What have you drawn this time?" Shuichi and Yukina crept up by Kurama to see Kuwabara's work. No one paid attention to Yusuke, who was knocked out.

Botan sighed. "Well, your sketchbook is saved, Kuwabara!" She looked at him. "...are you okay?" Kuwabara was as red as a tomato...

Yukina smiled. "It's you!" She pointed at a page. Kurama was there, looking out into the ocean.

Shuichi remarked, "That really looks like him."

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "Would you like to see his artwork?"

Hiei snorted. "Why would I look at his stupid scribbling?"

"...have you even looked at them, yet?"

"No, and I don't care to." Suddenly, he began to turn green. He covered his mouth and ran to the railing.

"Oh no!" Yukina gasped as she ran to her ailing brother, while others, except for Kuwabara and Yusuke, grimaced at Hiei barfing. Yusuke was still knocked out and Kuwabara...Kuwabara was distracted.

He then ran off.

Kurama called out, "Kuwabara! You forgot your sketchbook!"

Screw the sketchbook. Kuwabara needed to get away from Kurama, who was haunting his thoughts, as well as _down there_...

* * *

_Are you replused yet? No? Yes? Kate Bush? Well stay tuned._

_ P.S. If you're wondering who/what Go Mifune is, most of what no that person as SPEED RACER..._

_...Yeah... _


End file.
